Hikari no Ai Hikari's Love
by Steve Jester
Summary: Hikari is thinking about the one she likes. Chapter one short introspective on the two main players of this fanfic. Pairing: ShinjiHikari
1. Confusion

A girl walked through the flower fields near Tokyo-3.

_(A Jester Fanfiction Co, Inc. - Eva Fanfiction Department Production)_

A tree stood far in the distance.

_(Written Produced and Directed by: Steven Jester)_

She walked up to that tree and sat underneath its grand shade.

_(_ヒカリの愛_– HIKARI no Ai, Hikari's Love)_

Her thoughts rested on the city that basked in the rising sun below.

_(Original concept Neon Genesis Evangelion by Gainax and Hideki Anno)_

And on the people of which she cared for.

_(Steven Jester disclaims any copyright infringement and reminds readers that this is for entertainment purposes only. No money will or should be made from this document or any chapters following)_

And one person in particular, the one she loved.

_Episode 1: Confusion_ (Execute File: Hayashibara Megumi – Give a Reason.MP3)

A long blissful silence fell upon the young girl's ears. She smiled as the serenity of this spot drew her to near sleep. Then the silence was rudely interrupted when the girl realized what the time was. "Man! I'll be late!!!" she said as she ran from her spot down to the city.

At Tokyo-3 Junior High School the girl still was the first in the classroom. "Whew, made it!" she said. She sat down and waited for the rest of the students to file into class. At first it was just her and the wall. Then Ayanami Rei came in, always silent and always second to the girl who entered earlier. It was only a few minuets more and then more students walked in, knowing that the girl looked on dazedly. It was like that until a certain red-haired German had shown up, "Hikari!"

The girl, Hikari, finally awoke from her stupor, "Asuka! I didn't see you come in."

"That's because it looked like you were going to eat your laptop," the redhead said, "What are you thinking about this time?"

Hikari immediately blushed, "What made you think that I was thinking of someone? Opps…"

Asuka smirked, "So, you admit that…"

It was at that moment the teacher walked in "Stand! Bow! Sit!" mechanically came from the mouth of the usually quiet Hikari as she fulfilled her class representative duties. As the teacher began his 4,576th installment of the "Second Impact" lecture most of the students logged on to the class chat room, Hikari included. After a few minutes of idle chatter a private message popped up on Hikari's screen. "So who was it that you liked?"

Hikari didn't need to look at the senders address, she knew it was Asuka. She quickly typed her reply of something to the tune of "None of your business." Asuka made a sound of mild annoyance but didn't press the subject. With the reprieve from the questioning demeanor of the Second Child, Hikari looked upon the boy sitting in front of Asuka. A quiet, shy, timid boy sat in front of the 'Red Demon' as Touji and Kensuke called Asuka. That boy was known as the Third Child, Ikari Shinji. A reluctant fighter was this boy. That was one thing that he and Hikari both had in common, reluctantly fighting against the challenges ahead of them. But where Shinji was facing challenges that were meant for the whole of mankind to solve, Hikari faced the challenges of a normal teenager. Her gaze upon the boy was cut short as the said boy lifted his sorrowful eyes from the screen on his school laptop. Shortly, almost within the span of a fraction of a second later, a siren went off in the distance. "Showtime!" Asuka yelled as she ran from her seat and out the door. Rei and Shinji, not as enthusiastically, left right behind her. The remainder of the class, led by the old decrepit teacher, was directed to the school's shelter. Hikari followed her procedure, but felt that she should follow the quiet boy into the battle, that he shouldn't have to face this alone. _What am I thinking? Shinji has Asuka and Rei with him, he's not fighting alone!_ But her heart, as it seems with so many heroines, disagreed with her mind.

Meanwhile, on the run for the safety of NERV, one Ikari Shinji was deciphering his own feelings concerning the three teenage girls in his acquaintance. The first subject of his thoughts is the one he lives with, Asuka. Mentally unstable, hatred, self-loathing, and psychotic were the words that the Third used in his mind to describe the Second. Rei, motherly, unemotional, loyal, shy, are synonyms for the First in this male's mind. Both of the previous girls were remarkably beautiful, as Shinji had well noted. But for each of them, a small draw back in their personality kept them from attaining any personal relationship with the Third. However a certain brunette has seemed to catch the Third's mind. Horaki Hikari, class representative, female, nice, pretty, normal, civilian, caring, beautiful, words that are synonymous with the one who has 'light' as their namesake. The hero, the one who has saved this girl and many others many times over, did not know what would happen, or just exactly what he felt towards the girl of short pigtails. But he knew one thing was certain, that if he lived through this encounter he would try to spend more time with the one called Hikari.

(Execute file: sweetbox – 1000 words.MP3)

Author's Notes: Well that's the beginning. Kinda introspective at this point, but there will be more soon (I hope). As always please leave a review!

Oh and if you didn't notice the theme songs for this fic are "Give a Reason" by Megumi Hayashibara, also known as the opening theme to Slayers NEXT. The second one is "1000 Words" by Jade from sweetbox. "1000 Words" is one of the songs from Final Fantasy X-2, and I can picture Hikari singing the song. I don't know why…


	2. Action

_Hikari no Ai – Hikari's Love_

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

_Episode 2: Action_ (Execute File: Hayashibara Megumi – Give a Reason.MP3)

Deep inside the bowels of the stained earth there sat a pretty girl. She was surrounded by a few million cubic centimeters of titanium-reinforced steel. She wasn't there by will, but because it was the safest place in the city, that is except for NERV and the Evangelions. That's right; this is a girl in a civilian shelter, Horaki Hikari. Pacing around the shelter anxiously for any word from the outside, she started to get worried. She usually didn't get this worried about things like this, the pilots were there, and she should feel safe. But she couldn't get one thing out of her head…

The young girl's thoughts were interrupted by a loudspeaker, "Attention all personnel, NERV has executed Special Command D17. All non-combat personnel along with all Class D personnel are required to leave the city at this time."

As soon as the announcement ended everybody stood still, trying to digest the information. All of a sudden a lone voice cried out into the shelter, "GOVERNMENT CENSORSHIP!!"

"Kensuke!" Hikari sighed.

"All right! Listen up!" an authoritative voice called from the door of the shelter, "Follow me, we'll take you to safety."

The shelter started to evacuate, everyone following the NERV officer. Hikari, her mind and heart finally in full tandem, decided to sneak away.

Meanwhile at NERV Headquarters, a nervous Major had three young teens standing in front of her, all three looking very annoyed. "You three know that this mission is the most dangerous that we have ever come up with. So dangerous that even the Eva may not be the safest place to be."

"Yes Major."

"And that no mater what the outcome we are all proud of you."

"Yes."

Misato sighed and looked over the demeanor of the three children. The First, standing in the left of the line, showed no emotion either way. Her thoughts were not visible to the naked and untrained eye, the face of a true warrior. The Second, prominently focused in the center of the line, her face twitched too much. Misato knew that the idea of this possibly being Asuka's last mission was starting to get to the young girl. Then, Misato's glance focused on the young Third, always shy and withdrawn was uncharacteristically resolute and determined. His face was ignited in a fiery scowl. It was as if he had a new reason to life.

In truth, nothing was different with the boy. The face he gave was that of anger and determination but once in battle, that was how he acted. He acted this way so not to worry anyone. Inside he was the quiet and shy Shinji that they all knew. On the outside, he showed the world the face of a seasoned warrior. While it was true that he had more field experience that Ayanami or Sohryu, he did not feel like the warrior he should be. Inside half of him wanted to run away, the other half consciously repeated the "I mustn't run away" mantra. But unlike the other times where his soul was divided, he had a reason. This reason had short pigtails.

Misato, finished in her study, finally said the commanding order, "Then I give you the best of luck. Pilots, move out!"

"_Hai_!" 

The city was silent, all civilians evacuated. Well, all but one. "Where's the Angel?" she said as she looked around, "If it's bad enough to evacuate the entire city, then where is it?"

It was at that moment that the sun was blocked from view. Looking skyward Hikari noticed a huge object blocking the sun. That "object" was Sahaquiel, the tenth Angel.

Sirens plastered the now not so quiet atmosphere as the three Evangelions were launched. Inside the one holding the Pilot known as the Third, Shinji prepared for the inevitable. "Pilots, listen up!" Misato said over the com-link, "Altitude of target is 35,000 meters. The Magi can only determine the landing point up to 10,000 meters. After that you need to find it yourself. When you are under it, spread your AT Field to maximum."

"Yes Major!" 

"Now, Pilots start your engines!"

Shinji made his Eva get into a runners starting stance. Checking his displays one more time he noticed a small blip on his life-sign meter that wasn't supposed to be there. He made a note to investigate it but didn't have time. "Target 15,000 meters!"

"Start!!" The Third yelled being the superior field warrior had command of the mission on the field. All three Evas took off in search of the center of the drop point. The back of Shinji's mind noticed that the route he was taking made him closer to the blip on the meter. He scanned his display for anything that was out of place. When he found her, he stopped completely. "HIKARI!"

"What?!" the sound of several members of the crew back at headquarters blasted through Shinji's com-link.

"Ignore her Shinji!" a female voice said, "We need you down here!!!"

"Quiet Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he entered the command to eject the entry plug.

"SHINJI!!!!!" a very angry Misato yelled but to no avail.

The entry plug ejected out of the back of Unit-01, "Hikari! Get in!" Shinji yelled through his outside speakers.

Hikari amazed that the robot that she thought was going to crush her had stopped and then Shinji was going to let her inside. Not needing to be told twice Hikari hopped into the plug. Instantly the young girl's lungs were filled with the liquid of blood. Afraid that she'd drown, Hikari instinctively held her breath. "Hikari, breath! The liquid is oxygenated!" said a voice from the front of the plug.

"SHINJI!!!!!!! WE NEED YOU _BAKA_!!!!"

"_Hai_ Asuka! I'm on my way!" Shinji said directing the robot towards his comrades in arms.

Hikari, situated behind the boy-turned-warrior, noticed a large change in the demeanor of the boy. This was not the shy quiet boy that she knew from class. This wasn't the boy she loved. What replaced him was the warrior, devoid of all emotion but rage and anger. Hikari watched in fear as Shinji ran underneath the falling Angel. Shinji, with a roar of rage that was uncharacteristic of the Shinji that Hikari knew, extended his AT Field to its maximum. Asuka did her duty, ripping open the Angel's AT Field and killing it. Soon afterward Shinji found a way out from under the collapsed angel and proceeded to the hangar. Hikari watched the demeanor of the fallen boy and was thoroughly confused. Moments ago, he was full of passion and rage, and now he was calm and self-loathing. This confused the girl so much that she didn't even notice that the plug had been ejected.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Ritusko Akagi looked over the data from the battle, "Wait a minute… does this mean…?"

(Execute File: sweetbox-1000 words.MP3)

AN: Well, Chapter 2 is out. How do you like? Please review!

Replies to reviews:

dear hunter: Well, this isn't the first Shinji/Hikari fic, but it's like only one of five. If you're interested, "Together We Stand" by Hotwire is one of the best (is the best that I've read) Shinji/Hikari fics out there. I highly recommend.

Gonzo45: You got your whish! Hope you liked Chapter 2!

dan-chan: Bold, kinda. Thanks for the encouragement!

CF: I already replied to you via e-mail, hope you liked Chapter 2!

Michael Mack: Yes, I noticed that Shinji/Asuka is the most popular relationship in EVA. Look at my stuff, I stay away from norm (most of the time).

airfire0: Yes, I know the beginning seemed 'forced' at best. New writing style.

Faoron: Well, here's more! Thanks for reviewing!

All right! Thanks every one! I'm off! I'll get Chpt. 3 out soon!


	3. SEN NO KOTOBA A Thousand Words

_Hikari no Ai – Hikari's Love_

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Disclaimer addendum: The author disavows any copyright he may have with any songs from Final Fantasy X-2, Sweetbox, or Eden's Crush. Lyrics used in this fic are only used for entertainment and plot devices. This addendum is herby enforced for this and all further chapters of this fic. This addendum is not retroactive to previous chapters unless revised.

_Episode 3: SEN NO KOTOBA – A Thousand Words _(_Execute File: _Hayashibara Megumi – Give a Reason.MP3)

The cold and dark of the room was just what he had hoped for, a chance for him to think. He knew that this could be the end of his career, or worse. He had already disobeyed orders once, and now he did it again. But whatever they did to him, as long as _she_ was safe… Ah what was he kidding?! She'd probably be locked up for life! But that didn't mater now. For the moment anyway, _she_ was safe. He didn't know what time it was, or what day it was for that manner. All of a sudden the door opened, a bright stream of white light filled the room. However, all he did was blink. "Pilot Ikari," a voice said to him, "You are to follow me, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki will whish to speak to you."

"My father doesn't even want to speak to me… figures," Ikari said as he got up and followed the nameless soldier to his fate, a talk with the second highest man in all of NERV.

The Sub-Commander had in fact sent for the young Ikari. From the data that sat on his desk, Fuyutsuki could only imagine what was going on in the head of the Third. But one thing was for sure, this Horaki girl was just what the doctor ordered. Little did Shinji know that Section-Two knew about his fantasies and one Hikari Horaki. Fuyutsuki noticed that since Shinji started to become interested in her his test scores shot through the roof. But after the tenth angel, the events from which caused him to be sent back to Japan from the hell known as the Dead Ocean, he knew exactly what was on the young man's mind – it didn't take a rocket scientist with mounds of data to figure this out. A knock on the large door at the end of the expansive room that held, among other things, the Commander and his desks signaled the end of Fuyutsuki's musings. "Come in," he said to the entrant, his voice sounded too loud in the quite of the large room. The door opened and in stepped a girl, Horaki. "Ah, I was expecting the Third Child, but I do have to speak to you too."

"I know sir, I disobeyed the order to evacuate," the girl said.

"Oh no, this has nothing to do with that," Fuyutsuki said cordially, "It was thanks to a certain pilot that you weren't arrested for that little accident."

"Asuka, right?"

"Shinji was the one who saved you from that fate. Now, speaking of Shinji, how do you feel towards him?"

Hikari did a small double take. "A little forward aren't we?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well…" Hikari said deep in thought. Truth was she didn't really know what she thought of the boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. "I just don't…"

"Alright, you don't have to answer that if you don't know," Fuyutsuki said deciding to relive her of the task, "It's normal for a teenager at your age to be confused about this sort of thing."

"I know it's just…"

"No matter what your feelings for him, I was just going over the numbers from Shinji's sync tests. I must say they've improved quite substantially."

"Maybe he's just getting better?"

"That could be it, but something has changed in his personality. It seems that he accepts friendship more than when he first came here."

"He hangs around…"

"Suzahara and Aida, I know," the old man said, "but it seems that he has accepted someone else, as a friend at least."

"And that would be…"

"You, Hikari Horaki." A knock on the door as subtle as a pile of bricks sounded through the large, empty room. "That's probably him. Come in!"

The door opened and in walked a dismal Shinji. Not even noticing the fact that Hikari was even in the room he walked straight to Fuyutsuki and bowed low, "Third Child, Shinji Ikari reporting as requested, sir."

"Ah Shinji, no need to be so formal, I'm not your father."

"But you might as well be," Shinji said, "After all, you're going to tell me that I'm about to be court-martialed aren't you?"

"Actually, we were going to court-martial you. That is until we realized that you were protecting your… friend. As of now Third Child you are released from captivity, Miss Horaki you too."

Shinji did a double take, finally noticing that Hikari was in the room. "Hikari-chan!"

Giggling Hikari replied, "Don't worry Shinji; I forgive you for not noticing me."

"As I was saying," Fuyutsuki said slightly irritated, "you are released with no charges on your record. Now Shinji, escort Miss Horaki home. Her parents might want to know where she's been for the past five days."

"FIVE DAYS!!"

Fuyutsuki chuckled, "Oh do you really think we wouldn't contact your family? Don't worry they know your safe and they're expecting you home in a couple of hours."

"So it hasn't been five days?" Hikari asked.

"No, it was two and a half."

"Gee thanks," Shinji said, "Thank you very much anyway. Let's go Hikari."

Outside the Geo-Front the two teens stared into the mist known as a city in twilight. The two teens stared at the silhouette of the retractable buildings surrounding them. Then, after a long comfortable silence, Shinji spoke up saying, "Uh… where do you live?"

"Huh?" Hikari asked being brought back to reality.

"I was told to take you home," Shinji said, "but I kinda don't know where that is."

"Oh," Hikari said blushing in response, "It's this way." She walked off toward the sunset and Shinji followed. A few blocks from the Geo-Front entrance the two teens mindlessly intertwined their hands. Even though they weren't a couple yet, no one would be the wiser if they saw them walking down the street at that moment. And unfortunately, two people did. One with a head full of fire, the other had emotions that were as cold as ice.

The two teens reached the apartment complex that housed the Horaki residence with their hands still intertwined. It wasn't until they were in front of Hikari's door that they separated. Hikari was the first to speak, "Well, here we are."

"Yea," Shinji said with an obvious uncomfortable feeling that wasn't there a few moments ago, "Uh… so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea," Hikari said also very uncomfortable, "Later."

"See ya," Shinji sad as he walked from the apartment door. Shinji wasn't more that a block away from the apartment when he was pulled from the sidewalk by a girl with red hair.

"What have you been up to?"

"Asuka?!" Shinji said loudly, "What are you…?"

"If you have spread your hentai thoughts to someone so innocent and pure I'll…"

"Whoa! Hold it Asuka!" Shinji said trying to quite the red tirade, "I was ordered to walk her home! I swear I did nothing wrong!"

Asuka studied the poor Third Child, '_Does this baka even realize that he held her hand all the way from the Geo-Front to her apartment?'_ she thought. _'It is possible. That probably means that Hikari didn't have a clue either.'_ "All right Third Child, you're safe – for now."

Shinji breathed a sigh of relieve, "Thank you Asuka. Let's go home."

The next day the class of 2-A was preparing for the 'busy' day as they normally did. Most of the students were talking amongst themselves. Rei was looking out the window Asuka was on an angry tirade against the leader of the Three Stooges and Shinji was just observing the class as usual. Shinji looked over to Hikari's desk. Hikari was nervously reading over something on her laptop. Shinji, feeling an unusual sense of bravery, decided to walk up to Hikari. "You Ok Hikari?"

"Ah!" Hikari said jumping a little and closing her laptop. "Oh Shinji, it's you."

"You Ok? You seem out of it," Shinji asked again.

"Oh, I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Nervous about what?" Shinji asked.

But Hikari didn't get a chance to answer that question as the PA system clicked on, "Ikari Shinji. Ikari Shinji, please come to the principal's office."

"Better check to see what that is Shinji," Hikari said relieved that she didn't have to answer that question.

"Yea," Shinji said as he walked out of the door.

Asuka noticed as Shinji had walked out the door leaving Hikari to return to her nervousness. Asuka knew _exactly_ why Hikari was nervous. Asuka decided to give her a pep talk. "Hey Hikari."

Hikari jumped again and turned around, "Asuka, please don't do that!"

"Sorry," Asuka said. Hikari was the only person to receive that word on a regular basis from the red-headed German, "Anyway, relax, you're going to do fine."

"C'mon Asuka, having two days of nothing but sitting in a NERV cell kinda gave me no time to practice."

"Hikari, I've heard you while I was at your house," Asuka said reassuringly, "You'll do fine."

"Thanks," Hikari said calming down.

The PA system crackled to life yet again, "All students please head to the auditorium. Students participating in the talent search please report to the back stage area."

(AN: Now before you all lynch me with "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!" Let me explain. 1: This _is_ a school with teenagers in it. A requirement of entertainment to keep them interested needs to be inserted from time to time. 2: It's a plot device, trust me. 3: I apologize for any OCC that any previous scene or any future scenes, especially with the Red Devil, Asuka. Also, despite the serious tone set by the first couple of chapters, there will be amusing points, and this probably will be one of them. Now, on to your regularly scheduled fanfic)

"Time to face the music," Hikari said.

"No, it's time for you to make music for the judges to face," Asuka joked, "Good luck!"

"Yep," Hikari said as she walked down the hall to the auditorium. Asuka and the rest of the class followed her to take their seats.

Shinji, however, was already in the auditorium. He was sitting next to Maya and Aoba, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Maya said, "NERV is sponsoring this, Shinji. I think Sempai said something about a 'new way to test for prospective pilots' but I don't know what a Junior High School Talent show would do to find more pilots."

"I never really understood Ritsuko anyway," Aoba said, "Let's just enjoy the show!"

 The students quieted down as Misato walked on stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the show! Let's get rolling! Now each of our contestants has two songs they have prepared and our first contestant has dedicated her first song to 'someone who recently had helped her discover her real emotions.' This is cute because her song is entitled 'real Emotion.' Ladies and Gentlemen, from class 2-A, Horaki Hikari!"

The curtain lifted to expose a brightly lit Hikari and Shinji did a double take. _Oh… this should be interesting._

Then Hikari began singing.

_"What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I don't plan on looking back on my old life_

_I don't ever plan to rely on you_

_Even if by chance everything should go wrong_

_You'd come anyway and try to save me_

_Though from time to time it's an upward climb_

_All I know is that I must believe_

_'Cause the truth I'm seeking_

_Always was inside of me_

_And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_The many things that you taught me then_

_Will always be enough to get me through the pain_

_Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_I can hear you"_

Her last note resonated through out the hall and a round of applause followed. Misato walked up to Hikari, "My! What a strong voice! You sound inspired."

"Well," Hikari said blushing harder than she wanted to because she was in front of the student body, "I tried to remember how I felt around a certain someone and just let it flow."

"What's your next song?" Misato asked.

"It's again dedicated to a special someone. This someone is one that I hope will notice the true meaning of this song and will feel moved to act. It's called _Mil Palabras_."

Misato stepped off of the stage and the music started. Shinji, who loved her last song waited with battered breath for her voice.

_"Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Baby baby I just got to let you know,  
How you make me feel inside, yeah,  
Baby baby like a river we could flow,  
How I wish that you were mine, yeah,_

_Is it your eyes?  
Is it your kiss?  
Is it the affection that I miss?  
I never ever want to say goodbye, whoa,   
Are you for real?  
I need to know,  
Hopefully my heart will tell me so,  
Before I lay my feelings on the line,_

_One thousand words are not enough,  
I need to feel your tender touch,  
It is the only thing to satisfy my need,  
One thousand kisses on my lips,  
Won't give me the relationship,  
I want much more than that,  
A love that I can keep,_

_Cuanto tiempo más,  
Lo tengo que venir,  
Yo me vuelo y es por ti, Mmmm…  
Ves de la Marte lo quiero con pesar,  
Quiero liberar me fin, yeah,_

_Mi haces vibrar,  
Con tu calor,  
Enciendes el fuego en mi interior,  
Oh baby cuando tu me das tu piel,  
Pierdo el control, hasta caer,  
me dejas hechizada de placer,  
Mi vida no seria vida sin tu luz son ves,_

_Ni mil palabras bastaran,  
Yo necesito mucho mas,  
Entrégate esta vez y así seré feliz,  
Mil besos nunca cansaran,  
Para cecear me ser de amar,  
Dame la eternidad,  
Dame tu amor sin fin,_

_Can't you feel it baby,   
Boy you drive me crazy,   
All I want to do,   
is share my life with you,   
I know that you're thinking,   
is she what I'm missing,   
Let me lead you baby,   
Cause I can take you there,_

_You know I can,   
But 1,000 words,   
Are not enough,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ni mil palabras bastaran,  
Yo necesito mucho mas,  
Entrégate esta vez y así seré feliz,  
Mil besos nunca cansaran,  
Para cecear me ser de amar,  
Dame la eternidad,  
Dame tu amor sin fin,_

_Ni mil palabras bastaran,_

_Yo necesito mucho mas,  
Entrégate esta vez y así seré feliz,  
Mil besos nunca cansaran,  
Para cecear me ser de amar,  
Dame la eternidad,  
Dame tu amor sin fin,_

_Ni mil palabras bastaran,  
Yo necesito mucho mas,  
Entrégate esta vez y así seré feliz,  
Mil besos nunca cansaran,  
Para cecearme ser de amar,  
Dame la eternidad,  
¡Dame tu amor sin fin!"_

The last note aroused a standing ovation from the crowd as Hikari bowed and walked off of stage. The other contestants showed no comparison to Hikari and she was awarded first place. After the show school was done for the day and Shinji ran down to Hikari's locker. Trying to be brave but failing miserably Shinji walked up to the girl of pigtails and said "Hikari…"

(Execute file: sweetbox – 1000 words.MP3)

AN: Yes, that's the end. Sorry about the Spanish, especially if there is mistakes. I did my best to transliterate it but it might be a little off. EXPECT A REVISON OF THIS CHAPTER! I didn't like how it came out but the story needed updating. That and I'm tired and it's 11:50 on a school night. (And I care why? Maybe a test in AP American History) Anyway, this chapter isn't necessarily finalized.

Reviews accepted, flames will be extinguished with my industrial sized fire extinguisher and constructive criticism (especially for this chapter) will be taken into _deep_ consideration.


End file.
